


warm as ice

by sunghoons_dimple



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, M/M, Magic School, Mutual Pining, Romance, Royalty, Secrets, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunghoons_dimple/pseuds/sunghoons_dimple
Summary: In this cold world full of lies, secrets, and doubts, Heeseung and Sunghoon hide themselves in each other's warm embrace wishing all of their troubles and fears could just disappear.But, for how long can they keep pretending?
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Every year the first night behind the defensive barrier of Moenia is usually exciting for most of the students. First years can't wait to hear all about the history of the Castle of Protection or better known as Moenia. The long speeches about how this place will help you find who you really are and teach you how to control your powers are something everyone is looking forward to. What they say isn't a lie. After becoming an adult you come to the Overworld and start discovering a whole new universe which the kids usually read about or heard stories from their magical parents. The stories about the paradise on Earth or about the three elements and how one element runs in every one of us, and even the story about our ancestors who used fire, wind, and earth to build the beautiful Moenia to help us all from the _Creatures_.

Most of the students are excited, except for Lee Heeseung who heard all of these stories a couple of hundreds of times and learned all about them from his teachers as a first-year student last year. So, instead of preparing for his classes, which are very early in the morning, he decided to wander around the school. He thought it was going to be just a quick stroll before going to bed, but it's 3 in the morning and Heeseung doesn't plan on sleeping any time soon. Last year he couldn't wait to meet all of his professors and see the magic happening in real life. Don't get me wrong that's exactly what happened the next morning, but Heeseung, being the smart and curious human he is, wanted to know more.

Heeseung wanted to know what was behind the barrier. Everybody knows that it's a dangerous place, or well at least it was hundred years ago when the Creatures appeared and attacked the whole Overworld. That was the reason Moenia was created. The barrier doesn't allow anything not human and not magical to come inside. No one his age has ever seen the Creatures. They do exist even though they are pretty rare now to wander upon.

Stepping outside of the barrier for the first time wasn't as terrifying as Heeseung thought. He could hear the birds flying above his head in the forest and numerous sounds that for some reason didn't worry him. In a way, he felt relieved, however, the disappointment was bigger. It wasn't like he expected something huge to happen, but he expected _something_ to happen. Yet, here he was standing in the middle of a forest looking around waiting for whatever makes this place so dangerous to appear in front of him. Frustrated he extinguished the fire that was beaming out of his palms a few seconds ago and turned around ready to go back.

That's when he heard it. **Growl**. A low, deep growl that seemed few meters away from him. He turned towards where the sounds were coming from, but all he saw was darkness. It was almost 4 am by now and the sun wasn't coming up in few hours. The disappointment he felt earlier disappeared and for the first time tonight, he wished that nothing happens.

The sounds kept getting louder and now he could even hear the heavy footsteps over the autumn leaves. He summoned the fire in his palms again, nothing else left to do but fight. He was breathing heavily, eyes scanning every single shadow when it suddenly went quiet. Complete silence fell and not even the sound of birds or the wind howling was heard. For a second Heeseung thought he was safe. That it was all a false alarm meaning he could finally go back to his bed and forget this whole night.

But, that whole fantasy vanished when he saw it in front of him. The Creature just stood there looking straight at him. It was two times bigger than a normal human and he was completely black almost getting lost in the darkness of the night. The only thing that was shining bright were its blood-red eyes. There was no time to be scared.

The eye contact soon broke as the thing started running towards the scared human. Heeseung cast his strongest spell and threw it from his palms straight at the Creature. It slowed it down, but only for a second as it soon recharged towards him again. Heeseung soon realized that non of his spells will be strong enough to beat it. He started running backward still keeping his eyes on the thing. That was just one of the mistakes he made this night. Because he was unable to see where he was going, he tripped and fell to the ground. His ears started ringing and it all went in slow motion. He could see the Creature coming closer and closer while he was laying there on the ground helpless. He raised his right arm to cover his eyes waiting for the pain to overwhelm his whole body.

Strangely enough, the pain never came. He heard something moving fast right over his body towards the Creature and then it went quiet again. Heeseung removed his now shaking arm from his head only to see the beast laying on the ground. Millions of thought started running through his head. He looked around him trying to find the reason why the huge Creature was now laying on the ground with an enormous icicle in his chest.

Not wasting any longer, Heeseung ran straight to the headmaster's office. His mind was running faster than he was running up the stairs and through the empty halls. How is it dead? Is it dead? Who killed it? And how?

**“Headmaster, in the forest... it's dead... I hit it, but it was bi** **g and..“** He tried speaking, but couldn’t make up a normal sentence.

**“Calm down and tell me what happened? Who is dead?”**

Heeseung raised my stare from the ground and looked at the lady who thought him how to use and control his magic. How could he tell her what happened when he doesn’t even know. The only thing that came out of his dry mouth was a single word.

**“The Creature..”**

Then it all happened so fast. Her eyes widened and she quickly called the guard telling them something the student couldn’t quite understand. In his head he kept going over the whole night, even after he was sent to go back to his room, already knowing he will have to talk about this whole situation early in the morning and will receive a long lecture about going outside of the barrier.

Thankful he didn’t have a roommate, Heeseung entered his room and with tired steps laid on his bed. He stared at the ceiling trying to piece what in the bloody hell just happened. The Creature attacked him and as he was about to get killed someone saved him. That’s not the part that was confusing him. The piece of cold ice in the beast’s chest did. Ice. An element that doesn't exist in the magical world. How could someone use it when it's not even real. Someone? Or Something?

With those thoughts, Heeseung noticed he wasn’t covered in the darkness of his room anymore. Sun rays were slowly creeping into his room making him realize a long talk with the headmaster awaits. And for the millionth time, he wished he never left his room last night.


	2. Chapter 2

**“So, you’re telling me that you don’t know what happened or how the Creature is dead?”**

The Headmaster asked Heeseung this question more times than Heeseung could count. 

**“Yes, headmaster…”**

And he always answered the same thing.

After a long lecture about how students aren’t allowed to leave the barrier of Moenia for a reason and after an even longer apology from the young man, they started talking about how did Heeseung manage to kill the Creature. Yes, Heeseung. He couldn’t tell her he didn’t do it, not after she told him they found him laying there without the icicle he saw. He obviously couldn’t tell her about the ice spell when it doesn’t exist. She said that the Creature was killed by a huge amount of magical power that she doesn’t understand how Heeseung, a second-year student, could possess. She never mentioned the icicle so, he decided to stay quiet about it.

After being dismissed he went straight to his class determined to forget the whole night. He can’t explain it, so why think about it. It was making his head hurt and hates headaches. Heeseung found an empty seat and sat down, placing his books neatly next to him. He looked at the huge chandelier above the middle of the classroom wondering what’s its purpose. His thoughts were interrupted by his professor’s voice who was welcoming students back to “one more year of exciting, new magic adventures”. A sigh left his mouth before he could stop it. Heeseung was done with adventures after last night.

The classes finished faster than he imagined and he was welcomed by the delicious smell of various food in the school’s cafeteria. He sat in his usual space, which was far away from people’s eyes. He never liked the attention and was bad at making friends, so the small table at the corner of the cafeteria seemed right.

**“Did you hear about the new student? I heard from someone that his element is a new one. Like not fire, earth, or wind...”**

**“Is that even possible? In every single history book, the 4th element was never mentioned.”**

The conversation in front of him stole his attention. If the new student has the power of a new element, could that element be ice? Maybe he was the person who saved him last night? If it was true, the least he can do was thank him. So, Heeseung fought the anxiety he felt bubbling up in him and asked the blond boy more about the rumor.

**“Hey, sorry for interrupting, but did you say the new student uses a new element?”**

The blond boy turned around and thankfully didn’t look weirded out by Heeseung’s sudden interruption and gladly answered his question.

**“Hey, Heeseung right? I’m Jay and this is Jake. Yeah, the new student is in our class, but we don’t know much about him. We heard a rumor talking about the new element. Some say it might be electricity or ice. I don’t know, it’s probably a weird rumor about the mysterious new kid. You know how it goes.”**

Heeseung nodded and offered a small smile as a thank you. Those two, Jay and Jake as he just found out, went back to their conversation and Heeseung started wondering again. He promised himself he wouldn’t think about last night. But, a new kid who possibly controls ice? It seemed too big of a coincidence.

Deciding to skip the lunch, he went to the library, and just as he thought, he couldn't find a single piece of information about the 4th element. He decided it was a good idea to go back to his room to relax. His room was quiet and maybe there he could escape from all of these thoughts running through his head. He walked into his room and jumped on his bed, shoving his head into the pillows and releasing a muffled scream. It’s so frustrating not knowing what happened. He can’t go up to the new kid and just ask him about it. Like “Oh hey did you kill a creature with an icicle last night. Yeah, thanks for that dude.”

He really wishes he never left his room last night and just like every student, had a good night sleep, woke up probably a bit late, come on it's the first day, and ran as fast as he could to his class.

**“Are you okay?”**

The sudden voice made Heeseung almost jump out of his own skin. He let out a _very_ high pitched scream and look at the person who asked him that question. And there stood a gorgeous man. If Heeseung wasn’t so freaked out by the whole situation he would probably just stay here and admire the man. He never saw anyone in his life suit the black hair better than him. A white turtleneck under a black sweater made him look tall when, in reality, he was probably a bit shorter than Heeseung. The stranger ran his hand through his hair, which seemed like a habit of his, showing his thick, black brows that were furrowed in confusion.

 **“What are you doing?”** Heeseung finally gathered up enough courage to open his mouth and stop admiring the stranger.

**“Unpacking…?”**

Indeed, the stranger stood next to the other bed that was in Heeseung’s room and was neatly taking out his clothes.

 **“I see that but, what are you doing in MY room?”** Heeseung tried to get an answer out of the confused man by emphasizing that he was in his room without his knowledge and consent.

 **“Unpacking?”** The dark-haired man answered trying to fight a small smile after saying the word.

This seemed so funny to the stranger while Heeseung was genuinely getting more confused by a second. Finally, the stranger broke into laughter that he was seemly trying to keep in. And Heeseung confirmed in his head that if this beautiful man wasn’t in his room unannounced he would be totally swooning over him. His laughter was the warmest thing he heard in a long time and it almost made him smile too.

**“I’m sorry for the confusion. They never mentioned I will be rooming with someone. I came in late last night, or well early this morning. I’m Park Sunghoon, the new student.”**


	3. Chapter 3

After the whole incident, Heeseung and Sunghoon seemed to have forgotten the whole weird first meeting they had. They got closer. Well, as close as two introverts who are roommates could get.

Heeseung got caught staring at Sunghoon a few too many times, but he just couldn’t help it. The man before him was breathtaking. Every time he got caught he would quickly look somewhere else, which resulted in him never seeing Sunghoon's shy smile after catching the older looking at him. Sunghoon didn’t seem to hate the whole thing. He may be even considering this action cute, and he _might_ even consider Heeseung cute too. 

  
Meanwhile, Heeseung decided that he should drop the whole mission of finding who saved him that night and he tried to stop thinking about the mysterious ice element. He probably didn’t see right. It was late in the night and Heeseung should be thankful that he’s even alive. A week passed since then and currently, they are both in their parts of the room doing their homework. 

  
**“This makes no sense. I thought Creatures were a 3rd-year subject…”** Heeseung muttered quietly, but not as quietly as he wished to cause the latter heard him.

  
**“You’re studying about them too?”**

  
**“Wait, you too? But, you’re a first-year… I didn’t learn about them last year.”**

  
Heeseung moved to sit closer to the edge of this bed and finally looked at the younger male. Only after looking at Sunghoon, he noticed he was tucked under his blanket with his head resting on his palms which were hidden under a white sweater that looked so soft. Heeseung smiled slightly as the younger scanned through his book confused by Heeseungs last sentence.

 **“Have you ever seen one? The Creature I mean…”**  
Heeseung finally asked the question that has been on his mind ever since he saw him. Sunghoon looked up at him and slowly shook his head no.

  
**“Have you?”**

  
Heeseung let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Sunghoon isn’t the one he saw, or well seems to have seen that night. He’s not the one who saved him. Laying back down on his bed, he closed his eyes and started thinking about the Creature he stumbled upon that night. As much as he fought that ugly memory it always came back. He still remembers its bright eyes and how scared he felt waiting for it to kill him. He opened his eyes to look at the ceiling, unable to even think about those ruthless eyes even in his head for a second more, and finally answered the question.

  
**“Yeah. It was terrifying. I see it every time I close my eyes.”**

With that their conversation ended. None of them knew what to say, so they chose not to say aything at all. Sunghoon didn’t know how to comfort the older and Heeseung didn’t want to talk about it anymore. Comfortable silence filled the room as they went back to doing their own things.

* * *

The next morning they had no classes because it was the anniversary of the day Moenia was built. All of the students will gather up in the front yard later tonight and create a big firework with their powers to honor the lives lost in the war. For few minutes everyone will lose their powers because the spell will drain it, but it will be worth it to see all the beautiful colors together shining in the sky.

  
Because they had no classes, the students slept more than usual. Heeseung, being no exception, was woken up by a soft hand on his shoulder and an even softer voice calling his name. For a second, he thought he was still dreaming and that the voice was an angel lulling him back to sleep. He opened his eyes to see not an angel, but someone who he has been comparing to an angel the whole week. Sunghoon’s soft smile brought him back to reality and he quickly sat up. 

**“It’s already noon and they will start serving lunch soon, so I thought maybe you would like to go grab something to eat with me?”**

  
Sunghoon said with a nervous smile while running his pale hand through his hair. Heeseung really wanted to touch his hair. Not in a weird way, it just made him wonder what it is like to be allowed to touch those raven strands without asking for permission first.

Realizing he never gave an answer to the younger, and that he was currently just staring at him, he quickly nodded and got up to get ready.

  
He never imagined that he would be sitting with his crush at the cafeteria and having a small talk about tonight’s happening. Crush. Heeseung realized he does have a tiny crush on the pretty boy in front of him. He looked down, too embarrassed to get caught staring at him for the hundredth time this week, and secretly smiled to himself.

The day passed rather quickly and after sticking together like glue for the whole day, they were now standing in a huge circle along with the rest of the students listening to the instructions on how to create the firework of magic. Heeseung already knew what to do since he did it last year, so he turned to Sunghoon who he noticed wasn’t paying attention to what the headmaster was saying at all.

  
**“Do you understand what you have to do?”** Heeseung asked returning Sunghoon back to reality. Sunghoon looked at his deer eyes and slowly answered that he can’t summon his magic yet. 

**“It’s okay, you will get here, I’m sure of it.”** Heeseung smiled brightly at the younger making him smile too, even though it was obvious his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Heeseung wanted to ask if he was okay, but the Headmaster told everyone to get ready. Sunghoon quietly moved behind Heeseung, not wanting to bother anyone.

All of the students were ordered to hold the hand to the person on their left and right and to repeat after the Headmaster. After closing their eyes, they started chanting the spell and after few seconds or so, beautiful light was created in the middle of the circle which shot straight up to the sky and exploded creating a beautiful firework. Heeseung let go of the hands he was holding and looked behind him where Sunghoon was, only to see the younger in awe looking up. Heeseung didn’t have to look up in the sky to see the fireworks, he saw all of them in the younger’s clear, dark eyes. Sunghoon felt someone’s eyes on him and looked down finding Heeseung staring at him with a warm smile.

  
For the first time, the older didn’t look away. 

  
It felt so magical. Just two of them in their little bubble. They didn’t speak, too scared to ruin the moment. People were cheering around them and the fireworks were pretty loud, but they didn’t hear a single thing. That is until Heeseung heard a familiar sound. The sound that no one else seemed to hear. The same sound that keeps haunting him since that night - a Creature. Sunghoon saw Heeseung panicking and asked him if he was okay, but Heeseung’s ears were ringing as he continuously tried to summon his magic. He closed his eyes letting the most positive emotions take over his body, but nothing happened.

Heeseung looked up at Sunghoon after realizing he and everyone around him have lost their powers for few minutes. No one can fight it. They are all going to die.

 **“A Creature is here.”** Heeseung managed to say while still panicking. By now everyone had heard the low growls. Professors and the Headmaster pushed the students closer to the school and stood in front of them acting as a shield. A sacrifice.

Half of the students were yelling, other half was crying while Heeseung protectively and subconsciously grabbed Sunghoon’s hand pushing him behind him. He couldn’t see Sunghoon’s face at the moment, but if he could he would see Sunghoon’s eyes on him as he lovingly watched his every move. Heeseung wanted protect him.

The Creature run inside of the front yard, no one knows how it managed to break the barrier, looking at everyone. The screams got louder and Sunghoon felt Heeseung start shaking out of fear. Sunghoon started doubting what do to. He was scared, terrifyed even, yet he still decided to let Heeseung’s hand and ran in front of the monster. He could hear the professor’s hurried voices calling him to go back, but one voice calling his name sounded louder and more heartbreaking out of them all. 

  
Choosing to ignore it all, he closed his eyes, triggering his powers, and tried to focus them onto the Creature. The amount of energy and strength that spell requires left Sunghoon exhausted. So, exhausted that he immediately fell to the ground after firing it. The last thing he saw was the Creature with numerous icicles all over his body, laying on the cold ground.

He felt cold hands on his cheeks calling his name and then it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Heeseung never knew how long 15 hours could feel. That’s for how long Sunghoon has been asleep. They told him he performed a draining spell and that he will need to rest for a while and offered Heeseung to skip today’s classes to look after him which he gladly agreed to do. One thing he didn’t know was how frustrating it is to just sit here and wait. At least he had time to think.

Sunghoon was the one who saved him that night and he wasn’t hallucinating when he saw the icicles. He also saw that they melted few minutes after which explained why the Headmaster and other professors were unable to see it that night. The 4th element exists after all. The Headmaster told him she wasn't aware of the new element, or well new for them. Sunghoon’s entire family uses the ice element as their magical power and Sunghoon was sent here to learn how to control it. Heeseung also found out Sunghoon is a prince. Too many pieces of information for one night.

Heeseung’s thoughts were interrupted by Sunghoon finally waking up. He ran to the latter’s bed and kneeled down next to him. He saw Sunghoon slowly open his eyes and start looking around the room, trying to figure out where he was. When he did, he sat up only then noticing Heeseung looking up at him. 

  
**“Hey, how are you feeling?”** Heeseung asked as quietly as he could, scared that he will cause him more pain by speaking any louder.

  
**“I feel fine. A bit exhausted, but fine.”**

  
**“Do you remember anything from last night?”**

Heeseung swore he could see at that moment Sunghoon starting to connect the pieces of last night's happenings. After few seconds he finally nodded his head. He looked at Heeseung feeling sorry for last night for some reason.

  
**“Thank you for saving us.”** Those words and Heeseung’s smile was all it took for Sunghoon to stop worrying about everything and relax. They sat there in silence for some time until Heeseung decided to sit next to Sunghoon on his bed. 

  
**“You know, you saved me twice by now. I feel I should do something in return for you.”** Heeseung said chuckling a bit at the end with his gaze still locked on the fuzzy carpet underneath his feet.

Sunghoon turned to look at Heeseung and only then did Heeseung realize how close they sat. He could feel Sunghoon’s gentle breath on his cheek. The still exhausted boy was now confused. How did he save him twice? When? Heeseung noticed Sunghoon’s confusion and decided to save him out of his misery.

  
**“The night before school started, I was wandering outside of the barrier when a Creature attacked me. You saved me. I didn’t know for sure if it was you, but after last night, when you saved us all, I realized it was you. So, thank you.”**

**“I’m sorry I lied.”** Now it was Heeseung’s turn to be confused. When did he lie to him? Sunghoon giggles when he noticed Heeseung’s, as he thought, adorably confused face.

  
**“When you asked me if I had ever seen a Creature I said no. I just didn’t want to explain everything. About me, my family, my powers...”**

  
Heeseung nodded understandingly. He really did understand his reasons. Plus, Heeseung was just a stranger to him back then. Why would he open up his heart to some random dude he met a few days ago. 

**“You also said you can’t summon your magic, but I understand why you choose to say that. It’s easier to say that than to explain why there is ice shooting out of your palms.”** They both laughed and the atmosphere in the room slowly became a bit brighter.

  
**“In a way, I didn’t lie. I know how to summon it, but I can’t control it anymore. I don’t know how I did last night or the night before school started. I guess after the incident when it comes to life or death situation I realized I have to control it no matter what.”**

Heeseung didn’t want to push it anymore. He noticed it was something the younger didn’t want to talk about. He mentioned an incident, but there’s time. Heeseung will ask him someday about it. The silence took over the room and, for the first time, it was somewhat uncomfortable. They didn’t know what to say so, Heeseung decided to break the silence.

  
**“Can you try summoning it?”**

  
**“What if I can’t control it…?”** Sunghoon’s quiet voice was laced with worry and sadness.

  
**“Well, I control fire. If someone can melt your icicles it’s me.”**

Heeseung’s confident smile made Sunghoon’s worries disappear once again. Sunghoon didn’t know what kind of an effect Heeseung had on him, but he liked it whatever it was. It made him feel confident and comfortable. So, Sunghoon closed his eyes and summoned his magic as he usually would. He opened his eyes to see blue light shining from his palms that lit up the entire room. He did it. He doesn’t know how, but he did it. 

  
**“It’s so beautiful,”** Heeseung said while looking at the bright light in Sunghoon’s hands. As soon as Sunghoon heard his voice, he turned to him only to see Heeseung looking at him too. He could see the pride in Heeseung’s eyes and for a second he lost control. Heeseung being so close to him along with his praise made Sunghoon’s emotions heighten. Heeseung instinctively grabbed Sunghoon’s knee to calm him and himself down.

 _The magic disappeared._

Sunghoon looked at Heeseung ready to apologize for everything, but Heeseung beat him to it.

  
**“I didn’t know you hate me that much. I guess I knew you didn’t like me, but I also didn’t know that when you look at me hatred takes over you. I’m sorry.”**

  
**“What…No, that’s not..”**

  
**“It’s okay. I’m going to bed, you should too.”** Heeseung interrupted him and Sunghoon could swear he saw a single tear fall down his cheek when Heeseung stood up to go to his bed. 

Heeseung covered himself with the blanket, trying to fight the sobs. He didn’t understand why Sunghoon hated him. He didn’t do anything bad. He repeated the whole week in his head and he still couldn’t name one thing that could make Sunghoon hate him that much. The only reason his magic would lose control that fast is if another emotion takes over his body. And, well hatred is one of the strongest ones. One thing Heeseung couldn’t grasp even more was why he was so affected by it. Yes, he has a tiny crush on the younger. But, he met him a week ago.

While trying to push all of his emotion and go to sleep, he was unable to notice a particular sad eyes in the darkness from the other side of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

After that dreadful night, Sunghoon wakes up alone in the room. He planned to wake up earlier and talk things out with Heeseung. He doesn't hate him, that is for sure. He stayed up until after midnight, which is the reason he woke up so late, asking himself why he reacted that way. Sunghoon knows he finds the older adorable when he is confused, his brows get furrowed adorably. He also knows that he wanted to protect him that night. No one ever, except for his family, cared for him that much. He put Sunghoon first and Sunghoon never felt happier in his entire life than when he praised him last night. And then it all went downhill. 

  
Heeseung came to class earlier than everyone, there was maybe 30 minutes until the class starts, but Heeseung would rather be even an hour early than to talk to younger. He couldn’t bear to look at his face. He doesn’t know how he would react if Sunghoon chose to talk to him, but he also has no idea how he would react if he chose to ignore him. So, this seemed like a better plan than to face the younger this morning. 

  
Classes were painfully fast for Heeseung but awfully slow for Sunghoon. The first time Sunghoon saw the older today was during lunch. Heeseung noticed him to for sure, but when he saw Sunghoon coming closer, he threw his food in the trash can and left the cafeteria. Sunghoon followed him all the way to the dormd and their room ignoring all the weird looks he was getting. He guessed people were wondering about his powers, but all he wanted to know was how Heeseung felt.

He went inside after giving himself a small prep talk in front of the entrance door, but Heeseung was nowhere to be found. That’s when he heard the shower running. At that moment he felt so done with all the running and hiding, so he did something he might regret later, but now he didn’t care.

He walked into the occupied bathroom and, after grabbing a towel, he walked straight into the shower. Heeseung didn’t feel his presence until the younger grabbed his shoulder turning him around to face him and, without taking his stare off of Heeseung’s shocked face, he wrapped the towel he previously took around the older’s waist. Heeseung wanted to scream, but nothing came out of his mouth. Heeseung was getting angry at the younger one while they both got drenched in the shower.

  
**“I don’t hate you!”**

  
**“And you had to tell me that while I was showering?!”** Heeseung screamed at last releasing all of his bottled up emotions.

  
**“Yes! Because you kept running from me!”** Sunghoon yelled with an even louder voice.

They just stood there looking at each other as their stares were becoming softer each second. The anger and fury were long gone. Sunghoon’s clothes were now completely wet, but he didn’t seem to care. He felt relieved after saying what he wanted to say this whole morning. Sunghoon left out a sigh before continuing.

  
**“I don’t know what type of emotion I felt last night, but I’m sure it wasn’t hatred. Because if I hated you that much to lose control that fast then why do I want to kiss you so badly right now?”**

  
Sunghoon didn’t give Heeseung time to react and grabbed his flushed cheeks and pulling him in. Heeseung’s hands immediately went to the bottom of younger’s drenched shirt and grabbed it tightly. He couldn’t believe Sunghoon kissed him right now in the middle of their shower, but also couldn’t believe how fast he kissed him back. The kiss lasted for a while, non of them wanting to let go, but they eventually did gasping for air. Their lips disconnected, but their foreheads were touching while both of them caught their breath.

  
**“I think I like you. I think you are so goddamn adorable when you giggle and even more adorable when you let those little, annoying whines while doing the homework you don’t understand. I felt so happy when you wanted to protect me that night and how you immediately ran up to me when I fell to the ground. And your stupid sneeze that scares the living crap out of me, I even find them so cute. I just like you okay!”**

Sunghoon said hurryingly trying to explain how much he likes the older while still holding his cheeks in his hands. Heeseung couldn’t help smiling after the confession. He sneaked his hands around Sunghoon’s necks and connected their lips once again. He could feel the younger smile into the kiss.

  
**“I like you too,”** Heeseung said after the short kiss.

 **“And I would love to talk about everything, but maybe not in the shower?”** He continued with a teasing smile while Sunghoon’s cheeks burned bright red.

  
**“Oh yeah, yeah, sorry about that. I’ll wait outside.”**

Heeseung started laughing as soon as Sunghoon left the bathroom out of disbelief that this happened right now. He finished showering and walked into their shared room and saw Sunghoon drying his hair in the middle of their room now in dry clothes. After he noticed the older’s presence in the room he visibly got nervous making Heeseung question where did that confident boy who got in the shower with him a few minutes ago go. Heeseung sat on his bed and patted the space for the younger to sit at which he happily obliged. He took the youngers hand intertwining their fingers and placed them in his lap.

  
**“So, what does this mean?”** Heeseung asked the blushing boy who finally looked him in the eyes.

  
**“I don’t know.”**

  
**“Oh…”** Heeseung said disappointed, not expecting that answer.

  
**“It’s not because I don’t want to be with you or don’t like you. I do, as I said millions of times today, but I’m just scared. I don’t know how it will affect my emotions and how my emotions will affect my powers. I don’t want to hurt anyone, especially not you…”**

Heeseung could feel his heart warming up with those words, so he did what his heart told him to. He leaned in and kissed his cheek. Sunghoon just smiled not having enough confidence to look up from the floor.

  
**“We can figure out together in the comfort of our little room. We can figure out how it affects you and your magic. We can take, whatever this is, slow. That is if you want to…”** Heeseung said carefully not wanting to scare the latter.

  
**“I’d like that,”** Sunghoon said with a smile on his face, happy with how this whole thing ended or, well, is starting. They had no idea what is going to happen tomorrow, but in this moment they were happy and satisfied and that’s all that mattered.

  
Sunghoon laid down on the bed pulling Heeseung with him. He fell on his chest and at first froze for a second surprised by the sudden movement, but soon relaxed after hearing Sunghoon’s heart rapidly beating in his chest. They made themselves comfortable in each other’s embrace and slowly drifted into the dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day after class, Heeseung brought maybe a dozen books on how to control magic, few books about emotions, and a book or two on some random magic-related things he thought would help. So, for two weeks now they have been going through these books trying to help Sunghoon gain more control. Keyword, trying. Most of the nights they just end up cuddling and kissing as normal teenagers do. The rumors and gossips about the new element started disappearing as soon as exam season started coming up. 

  
**“What is it like where you grew up?”** Heeseung asked with his head on Sunghoon’s lap and fingers in his hair while Sunghoon’s back was against the bedframe.

  
 **“You mean in Flos?”** The older nodded his head remembering that’s the name of Sunghoon’s land.  
 **“Well, it’s cold most of the time. Me and my sister used to be inseparable when we were younger. We used to go to his hill close to our castle and make snowmen there until it got dark. As I grew older I found it childish, but when she hit puberty and started ignoring me it made me realize how much I missed those days when she would annoy me about how she’s the smarter sibling and how mom loves her more.”**

Sunghoon confessed while playfully rolling his eyes. Heeseung chucked and turned so he could look up at Sunghoon as he continued to talk about his childhood. It made Heeseung so happy he was comfortable enough to tell him more about his life. After talking for some time they got hungry and joined everyone in the cafeteria. People didn’t really question their relationship. No one thought they were anything more than friends and they frankly didn't care what people thought anyways.

  
They were going down the stairs that lead to the cafeteria and Heeseung was teasing Sunghoon about some random thing when the Headmaster walked into the cafeteria confusing everyone. Her eyes were scanning over the whole room until they fell on to of Sunghoon. She walked to him with hurried steps.

  
 **“Sunghoon you need to come with me, it’s about your mother. She’s not feeling well and is asking for you.”** The lady expected Sunghoon to follow her, yet he stood there frozen in place. Heeseung tried calling his name, but it was like he was only physically there. He looked down at youngers hands only to see his nails digging deep into his palm. The headmaster realized what was going to happen and yelled at everyone to move back while dragging Heeseung backwards with her away from Sunghoon. 

Soon the chaos broke through. Everyone was screaming and running out of the cafeteria while Sunghoon lost control over his magic resulting in hitting the windows and whatever was close to him with his spell. Panic was visible on his face and he tried to stop, but he just couldn’t. Heeseung couldn’t just stand there and watch the whole thing go down, so he broke out of the Headmaster’s grip and ran towards his lover. As soon as he got to him, he grabbed both of his cheeks trying to calm him down.

  
 **“Sunghoon, calm down okay. I’m here. I’m here, everything is going to be fine.”** Heeseung kept trying, but it wasn’t working. Sunghoon kept begging him to leave scared that he was going to hurt him. But, he could never just leave him. Then Heeseung remembered something they read a few nights ago.  
 **“Sunghoon look at me. Hey, hey, look at me please.”**

Sunghoon confused looked him in the eyes and when he did Heeseung could feel him calming down under his touch. Soon the magic stopped and Sunghoon ran into his embrace. Heeseung muttered empty promises in his ear trying to calm the scared boy down. 

  
The Headmaster sent them to their room, promising that Sunghoon can visit his mother tomorrow as she wasn’t seriously sick and so the two boys walked back to their room. When they walked in Sunghoon immediately started panicking and walking in circles in their room. He seemed to have tried to calm himself down earlier as everybody was looking at them, but now in their little safe space, he let loose.

  
 **“I could have badly hurt someone. I could have killed someone. Oh my God, I could have killed you.”** He kept rambling until he said the last sentence and looked straight at the older man with a devestated look on his face. Heeseung walked to him and pulled him in closer until younger was nesting his face into the crook of Heeseung’s neck.

**“I knew you wouldn’t, baby.”**

  
**“How did you know?”** Sunghoon asked removing himself from his embrace so he could look Heeseung properly in his eyes.

  
 **“Because I realized that whatever you use to trigger your magic is opposite to what I make you feel like. Remember that night when you lost control in our room? I touched you and it stopped. And because me touching you didn’t work this time, I remembered reading last night how you can see and feel someone’s emotion the best when you look at them. Because you know how they say the eyes are the doors to our hearts and souls.”** Heeseung explained slowly, hoping the younger would understand.   
Sunghoon just nodded his head.

  
 **“Can I ask you something?”** Sunghoon just looked at him waiting for him to continue.

  
**“What emotion triggers your powers?”**

  
**“Back home we don’t use emotions to trigger it. We use memories. When I want to summon my powers I think of the day my mom brought me to the lake. She taught me how to use my powers and we froze the lake together. We ended up skating until the sun went down.”** Sunghoon smiled at the memory, but soon that smile disappeared and Heeseung noticed tears gathering up in his eyes.

  
 **“Hey, hey what’s wrong?”** Heeseung quickly got closer and cupped the younger boy’s cheeks making him look up from the ground.

**“The reason I’m here is because I lost control one night. I got angry and it just happened so fast. One second I was arguing with my mom and the second one an icicle was going straight at her. I almost killed her...”**

  
Sunghoon let tears spill out of his eyes onto his pale cheeks. He was a sobbing mess and Heeseung hurryingly hugged him patting his back. Sunghoon crossed his legs as soon as he sat on his bed and wrapped his hands around Heeseung’s waist and hid his face in his chest. Heeseung hugged him with one of his arms while the other one was drawing random shapes on the younger’s arm.

  
Heeseung kept thinking about how to make this thing better and how he could help his lover.

  
 **“That’s it! Baby, how do I make you feel?”** Heeseung said with a smile after he discovered something that he hopes will help. Sunghoon looked up confused by the sudden question.

  
**“Where did that come from?”**

  
**“Just please answer it.”**

  
**“Well, good? I don’t understand what you want me to say.”** Heeseung laughed at the younger.

  
**“Just tell me how you feel when I’m with you. Or when we cuddle or kiss. Anything.”**

Heeseung looked at Sunghoon while he thought about the answer. When you like someone you just do, and you like being with them. But, how do you feel? After some time Sunghoon finally said something.

  
 **“I guess you make me feel comfortable... Like I can tell you everything. You make me feel safe in your presence and extremely happy.”** Sunghoon said looking straight into Heeseung’s eyes that Heeseung almost forgot the reason why he asked him this.

 **“So that means that what triggers your power and makes you lose control makes you feel uncomfortable and sad, right? And your memory used to be a happy one until that accident, now every time you think about your mom you feel terrible because you almost hurt her which makes your emotions go all over the place and makes you lose control.”** Heeseung tried explaining as simply as possible and tried not hurting the younger in the process. Sunghoon nods his head understandingly and thankfully doesn’t look offended or hurt by Heeseung’s choice of words. 

He sneaks his arms around Heeseung’s waist once again and makes him lay down on his bed. Sunghoon looks at him from above for a few seconds and Heeseung gets confused about what he is doing but forgets it all when he feels soft lips on his. He places his hands in his black hair wanting to feel him as close as humanly possible. 

  
When the older breaks the kiss, he quickly gives him one quick peck and then pulls the younger down with him. Today was hectic and all they need is to rest and sleep. As Heeseung was falling asleep he heard the younger say something he couldn’t quite understand.

**“Then I will just use our memories to trigger my power. All of them make me feel happy and loved.”**


	7. Chapter 7

The mornings at Moenia were starting to get unpleasant, as December was creeping in and along with it, the cold days and even colder nights. But, the two boys, under their fluffy blankets, didn’t feel the sudden change in the weather. Heeseung woke up first and for a split second got frightened by the weight on his chest. His lover was snuggling against his body, trying to fight the cold. Heeseung couldn’t help running his fingers through his silky hair. He tried his best not to wake the younger, but soon realized he failed when the younger let out a big breath and looked up. 

  
**“Hey, sleepyhead.”**

  
**“Says the person who probably woke up 10 seconds before me.”** Sunghoon teased after sitting up and stretching his stiff arms. 

  
**“Hey, that’s not fair. I still got up earlier than you!”** The older whined so, Sunghoon kissed his lips lightly trying to stop the lover's quarrel. He didn’t know that Heeseung would immediately blush after the small peck.

  
 **“Seriously? You act like I haven’t kissed you millions of times.”** Sunghoon managed to say through laughter not believing Heeseung’s reddening cheeks. He tried dodging Heeseung’s small attack of embarrassment by getting up and running to the bathroom to finally start his day.

Sunghoon grabbed the cold sink with both of his hands and looked himself in the big, golden mirror Heeseung brought from back home. When he looked at his reflection, all the memories of last night rushed straight to his head. His mother. He needs to see her as soon as possible, yet he stood there in the middle of their room, after a shower and a huge prep talk by Heeseung about how everything is going to be fine, completely frozen just like last night. 

  
**“What if I hurt her again?”**

Heeseung melted at the quiet question and back hugged the younger assuring him that he won’t do it because now he knows what his trigger is. 

  
**“Yeah, I know what triggers me to lose control. However, I have no idea how to stop it. You always help, but you won’t be there…”** Sunghoon finished his sentence with a sad voice.

  
 **“Do you want me to come along?”** Heeseung asked, but was praying the younger would say no. As much as he wants to help him, that means he would have to meet the king and the queen of Flos which somehow are Sunghoon’s parents. Killing two birds with one stone. A peasant, as Heeseung was sure he was going to feel in that foreign place, meeting the royals and a boyfriend meeting the parents.

 **“You would do that for me?”** Sunghoon turned around to face him so and somehow Heeseung forgot all the worries when his lover looked at him with those puppy eyes. He couldn’t say no to them. After all the hugs, kisses, and thank yous, they were on their way to meet the Headmaster. 

  
**“Good morning you two. Sunghoon, I hope you are ready to see your parents again.”** The kind lady said with a smile on her face. She let out a giggle after her eyes fell on the two hands tightly holding each other. The two students blushed because they completely forgot they weren’t in the comfort of their room and that people can see their sign of affection. 

  
**“Actually, I wanted to ask if Heeseung could come with me,”** Sunghoon said choosing not to explain the whole reason behind the favor he asked. The Headmaster just nodded her head, probably already knowing why Sunghoon asked not to travel alone.

She moved the bookshelf with a quick wrist movement allowing her magic to do the job. Behind the object, there was a hidden portal. The two males looked at each other in surprise. Who would have thought that there was a portal on the school ground? They said their farewell and stepped into the magical wonder. Soon the warmth of the cozy office disappeared and was replaced by a snow wind. Heeseung stretched out his hand trying to catch the falling snowflakes, but the only thing that he felt on his palm was Sunghoon’s soft hand pulling him inside. 

Heeseung only then realized they got teleported straight to Sunghoon’s palace and were currently in the huge hallway that leads to numerous undiscovered doors. Heeseung felt a bit lost, but the prince soon pulled him, again, towards the gigantic stairs. He noticed then how happy Sunghoon looked to be back home. 

  
After dozens of steps and a few shorter hallways, they found themselves in front of the biggest door Heeseung has seen in his entire life. It was a wooden entrance, but the shapes engraved in it made it look so enchanting. Heeseung didn’t notice Sunghoon’s worried look while he was admiring the beautiful object in front of them. So, Sunghoon took a big breath and while squeezing his lover's hand, he knocked on the door. 

The door opened leaving Heeseung starstruck by the sudden movement while Sunghoon stood frozen in place. He noticed it’s something he did often these days. To his surprise, he was welcomed by his mother’s loving embrace. He tensed up a bit when he felt her arms around him, scared of hurting her, but soon relaxed and hugged her back finally feeling like he’s home. Heeseung looked at the sight unraveling in front of his eyes. Subconsciously a smile appeared because of the heartwarming scene.

  
 **“How was the trip? Did everything go smoothly? And how is the school? Are they treating you well? Is it too cold in here? Do you want a blanket?”** His mother continuously bombarded him with questions to which Sunghoon couldn’t help, but smile. He realized he was unnecessarily worried about the whole meeting.

  
 **“Mom, I’m fine I promise,”** Sunghoon answered holding his mother’s hands in his own. For a second he forgot about the clueless human next to him who didn’t know if he should say something or stay quiet.

  
 **“Oh, mom this is Heeseung, he’s my roommate and kind of the only person I’m close to back in the Moenia.”** He explained leaving the title of their relationship out for now.

  
 **“It’s a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty,”** Heeseung said and bowed down to the royalty who only laughed at his exaggerated introduction.

  
 **“Oh please, call me Soojin. The title makes me look unapproachable and cold, even though I am the ice queen.”** The lady giggled and Heeseung realized even though, as she said, she is the ice queen, her smile was the warmest thing he has seen the whole day. I guess it was obvious from who Sunghoon got his looks from.

  
 **“And thank you for taking care of my socially awkward son, I know he can be a lot.”** Queen continued with a teasing voice making Sunghoon let out a whine. His mother really loved embarrassing him. Laughter soon filled the room and Heeseung really forgot he was talking to someone so well respected. She was so gorgeous, but down to earth. That is until the laughter stopped as the queen said with a stern voice.

**“We have to talk.”**


	8. Chapter 8

  
**"So, they want me?“** Sunghoon whispered not believing his own ears. Yeji, the princess, reached over the rusty table to grab his hand and squeeze it tightly making him look up from the ground right into his sister's comforting eyes. 

After the Queen called her husband, all five of them had a long talk. Sunghoon soon found out that his mother not feeling alright was a lie and that wasn’t the reason she wanted to see him, but the truth wasn’t any better. Maybe, in a way, it was even worse. 

When she sent her son to Moenia, they discovered that the Creatures, which were always hungrily lurking behind the invisible barrier, disappeared along with Sunghoon. Not a single one has attacked them, or even walked up to the barrier after the prince’s leave. You see, a long time ago their ancestor built the invisible barrier for them, just like the one at Moenia, to defend herself and her family from those beasts. But, with the barrier, there was one rule made. No one from the Park bloodline was ever allowed to leave their land and gor beyond the magical shield. The reason behind that rule was never really known, yet the Parks always respected it. That is until Sunghoon lost his control and his sick-worried mother didn’t know what else to do.

Sunghoon felt like he was going to throw up. He wasn’t sure that he would empty his stomach from all the bodily acids or the cause for feeling so nauseous were the words that were straggling him.

**“If they are following him, that means they are here now?”** Heeseung asked scared of the answer. He knew what the answer was. The royalties just nodded their head “yes”. It was all clear now. Why Sunghoon’s father wasn’t here to greet them and why when he returned to his palace he was wearing armor.

The three ancestors, Mr. Kim who controlled fire, Mrs. Jung - wind and Mrs. Shim - earth, had risked their lives in order to create the barrier and save people behind it. So, where was Mrs. Park? Was she too scared to fight alongside the rest or was she someone who just didn’t care? Maybe she was the one who created the Creatures in the first place because someone had to do it. But, the worst part is that no one knew the answer. She was long gone and with her the real truth.

As soon as Sunghoon walked back to their shared room, he goes straight to the bathroom. While curling down on the floor with his body resting on the door, he lets tears go down his face. He didn’t want to worry his family, so he kept it all in. He acted all tough when all he actually wanted to do was break down in the middle of the room. He made sure to lock the door because facing Heeseung was something he wasn’t sure he could do at this moment. After, what seemed, endless, hard knocks and questions filled with worry, it got quiet. It was like that for some time, until Heeseung spoke again.

**“You know you can talk to me, right? You don’t have to act strong in front of me. I know that everything that happened today must have been hard to hear. It’s okay. It’s completely okay to cry, but don’t feel like you need to hide your tears from me. I’m here for you and I will never leave, I promise. And I know that right now, in your head, you keep blaming yourself. It’s not true, okay? It’s not your fault.”**

Heeseung sounded like he had calmed down and is probably sitting in the same position, on the floor, as his sobbing lover on the other side of the door. He hoped he would find comfort in his word, but he didn’t know that every word hit straight to Sunghoon’s heart. He smiled weakly for a second through his tears, laughing at the fact how the older knew him so well. 

  
**“Only if I had stayed back home, no one would have almost gotten hurt. I put everyone in danger and worst of all I put you in danger too. God, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I can’t even explain it because I, myself am clueless as to why you make me feel this way. I have liked people before, but not like this. I would always roll my eyes and laugh at my dad when he used to say that he would do everything to protect us back when I was a kid, yet now I completely understand him. I don’t think I can live without you.”**

**“Then don’t. Live alongside me until the last breaths leave our lungs”**

Silence appeared after Heeseung’s last heartfelt confession. Heeseung felt terrible for not being able to hug and comfort the younger right now. He can’t even imagine how he must be feeling now. It was obvious from Sunghoon’s voice that he was scared. Was the crying boy scared of the Creatures that keep following every step or, maybe, was it the unknown as to why they were doing so?

Deep down Sunghoon knew that the real reason he was terrified was that he might lose the red-haired boy he grew to care for. He fell so fast and so deep, but he didn’t care because this cave called Heeseung’s heart always made all of his worries disappear. That is until there is a possibility he will be forced to leave the cave. And that is what scared Sunghoon the most.


	9. Chapter 9

The bright blue bathroom tiles underneath Sunghoon's feet woke him up making him shiver from the cold that was sneaking up his bones. He doesn't even remember how or when, but I guess his own tears lulled him to sleep. Last night before coming to their room, they found out from the Headmaster that the Creatures kept attacking the barrier after they came back. Their attacks got more aggressive than usual and the reason might be that the barrier is losing its power. They are speculating that there is a part of the magical shiel that is weaker and once those blood-thirsty things find it it’s going to get ugly.

While opening the door, still sleepy, Sunghoon walked into the room feeling the throbbing pain in the back of his head and it seemed like it wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon. But, the person curled up on the floor shivering made him feel even worse than the headache. He couldn’t help but sigh sadly at the sight in front of him and as gently as possible he put his arms under the freezing body and placed him in the bed. He somehow didn’t wake up, thankfully, and just let out a pleasant sound snuggling into the warm blankets the younger put on him. 

  
He couldn’t help smiling at how adorable his lover looked. Last night he felt so lost and helpless. Sunghoon knew he was bad at being nice to people since he grew up in a big castle with only his family around. As a kid, he was always scared of looking weak because he thought the others would make fun of him, so he always acted cold. He put his mask on every time he left his home and that’s how he was thought he was going to have to act in this school too. But, somehow his roommate with a high-pitched scream tore down his walls one by one. 

Sunghoon kneeled down on the floor next to the sleeping man and, while trying not to wake him up, moved few misplaced strands of hair from his lowers flawless face. After looking at the older until he started feeling like a stalker, he was about to walk away when he felt a hand around his wrist dragging him back. Turning around he saw Heeseung opening up his covers and pulling him closer to the bed so he could join him. With his eyes still closed, he slowly whined at the younger for refusing his offer to cuddle. Sunghoon couldn’t resist it anymore and laid down on the bed pulling the older on his chest, so he could comfortably continue sleeping. 

**“Just a few more minutes…”** Heeseung muttered against the soft material of Sunghoon’s shirt gaining a giggle from his lover. Sunghoon silently agreed and laced his fingers through the velvety hair massaging the scalp gently. He could hear Heeseung’s soft snores after a minute or so and decided to let him sleep for some time. It’s the least he could do after letting him sleep on the floor. With his head in the clouds, Sunghoon felt his own eyelids becoming heavy again and he slowly joined his lover in the dreamland.

After an hour or so, Heeseung was woken up by the sun shining right in his face. He moaned and shoved his face further into his pillow and hugged it with both of his arms until he felt the soft object move scaring him so much he let out a scream and sat up. Sunghoon, or better known as the pillow, shot up and immediately started asking Heeseung what is wrong with his hands on his shoulders. 

  
**“You’re not my pillow,”** Heeseung answered in a daze with his eyes open wide. The obvious statement made Sunghoon’s worried look turn into a confused one and last an annoyed one. Now it was Sunghoon’s turn to let out a moan while placing his lover’s head in the crook of his neck and pulling them back down on the comfortable mattress. 

**“Sorry for waking you up, baby.”** The older apologized leaving an innocent kiss on his lover’s neck, a small sign of affection that made Sunghoon’s ears burn red.

  
**“It’s okay, we should probably get up anyways,”** Sunghoon said with his morning voice which was deeper than usual. Heeseung raised his head and looked at his lover who turned his gaze from the ceiling to him as soon as he felt him move. They connected their lips in a short kiss and, as Sunghoon immediately laid back onto the pillows and closed his eyes, Heeseung admired the younger’s facial features. 

  
The sharp nose and even sharper eyes that complimented his other softer features perfectly, his soft lips that he loved kissing so dearly and the blushing cheeks were just a part of the reason he loved this man. His eyes fell on the tiny mole on his nose that Heeseung could never help not kissing. Even though Sunghoon could feel the gaze, he didn’t really mind it. He got used to Heeseung’s shameless stares that he once used to hide after being embarrassed by getting caught doing so. 

**“Can we just stay like this?”** Sunghoon asked finally opening his eyes and looking straight at the soft brown eyes that were looking at him too. Heeseung just nodded with a small smile and, after kissing the soft skin on his cheeks, laid back on Sunghoon’s chest moving a bit until both of them found the most comfortable position.

Their world felt like it was flipped upside down in the span of few hours. They were just teenagers living their life and their biggest issues used to be the stupid exams, yet now, after finding out the truth, those worries seemed so meaningless. Both of them just wished they could just turn time, but the best they could do is pretend that they are safe in these four walls. And with their arms around each other and legs tangled under the blanket, that is exactly what they did.


	10. Chapter 10

The familiar, chilly mornings after the big discussion, that took place at the royal palace, for a split second made the boys believe that it was all a dream. A nightmare that finished as soon as they have opened their eyes. Unfortunately, their hopes were crushed the next morning when the memories came rushing. They made this silent agreement not to talk about it, praying that if they don’t mention it, it will go away. But, their dreams came crashing down once again after few days when the Creatures started attacking the barrier more frequently and more aggressively each day.

Everyone tried ignoring it, following the Headmaster’s orders, and it was alright when there was the sun shining brightly on the castle because the Creatures were hiding in the shadows. However, they soon found out that after the sun loses the battle every night with the moon, the blood-thirsty beast came creeping in. The darker the night, the more radiantly their eyes glowed. They attacked only after midnight when the sleep overpowered the curious minds and silence prevailed the whispers. 

Ear-piercing growls and sharp claws against the magical layer were becoming louder and louder each night. Everyone soon became sleep-deprived resulting in sleeping in the classes and even dozing off during class. Professors didn’t seem to care or were bothered by that because they had bigger problems on their hands. Every day they tried coming up with a plan on what they will do when they break inside. Not if, but when. It was clear to everyone that it was inevitable. 

The only thing that was for sure was that the professors will risk their lives trying to fight off the monsters. But, what worried them was that it will not be enough. They will fight until their last breath, but what happens after. Most of the students knew nothing more than goodnight tales about Creatures. A few weeks back, almost none of them had seen one in real life and now they will be forced to defend themselves against a few hundred years old beasts.

One particular night the screams seemed to be louder than usual and it was almost sure that every single student was in the same position with their eyes shut tightly and hands gripping the covers trying not to let out sobs escape their lips. Heeseung wasn’t any different, but he knew that with his head on his lover’s chest and hands around his waist nothing can hurt him. It was his safe place as silly as it seems and, unsurprisingly, Sunghoon felt the same way about the older. As cliché it sounds, they really felt like nothing can hurt them with their bodies against each other. They just need to stick together. 

Then it all happened so quickly. Screams, this time from students, sobs, and begging was heard down the once empty hallway. Everyone was running not knowing where to go just trying to find a place to hide. No one really knew what was going on, but at the same time, it was so clear. Either the barrier has already been broken or will soon be. Sunghoon wished it was the latter because he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to his life yet. Furthermore, he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to his lover who was gripping the bottom of his hoodie looking around himself with a terrified look on his face. 

Sugnhoon hated seeing him scared and as much he was scared himself he knew he had to stay strong for the older. With the chaos going around them, Sunghoon cupped Heeseung cheeks making him look him in the eyes. Heeseungs’s soft brown eyes that used ooze with peacefulness and calmness now more looked like a turbulent ocean after a storm. Sunghoon knew he probably looked as terrified as the man before him however, he gathered up the last ounce of strength left in him to calm himself down.

**“We are going to be okay. I promise.”**

The promise Sunghoon made, which he had no idea how he could keep, made tears start pouring down Heeseungs cheeks. Nevertheless, he nodded his head wanting to believe the younger’s empty promise.

And as he swore to find a way to keep them both safe, Sunghoon thought his brain was going to explode while they both were running down the staircase, often pushed and shoved by the equally scared fellow students. Sunghoon realized in order to stay alive they need to stop thinking about how to fight them and start thinking about how to prevent the battle from even happening. The only thing that his brain for some reason kept thinking about was the barrier. No matter what plan he started making up in his head, he always ended up thinking about the barrier breaking. 

  
He needs it to stop from breaking, but how? Their ancestors gave their lives away to make the protective layer, so what can he do? Ancestors. The ones who controlled fire, earth, and wind. It’s a well-known fact that three elements were used to make the barrier and up until a few months ago, those three elements were believed to be the only ones that exist. That is until Sunghoon showed up. A man who controlled ice, the forgotten element, which wasn’t used to make the barrier resulting in it being incomplete. 

A soon as they got to the front yard, Heeseung’s eyes kept scanning for their professors and he found them on every corner of the barrier waiting to give up their life defending their students. Heeseung almost started tearing up from that fact alone that he will probably lose all of his beloved professors tonight, but Sunghoon spinning him to face him made his thoughts stop him from running wild. 

**“I think I figured it out. I think I might have figured out how to save everyone. But, you have to trust me.”**

Heeseung hated the way that sounded. He trusted Sunghoon with his whole being, however, he knew that in this situation whatever the plan was it must be dangerous and not well calculated. He only kept looking at the younger, their hands still holding each other tight. At that moment Heeseung decided that he would rather die fighting alongside his lover, than for Sunghoon to risk his life earlier than needed with a plan that for sure isn’t going to work.

  
 **“No! Just stay here with me. We can fight them off together, okay?”** Heeseung said with a rushed voice and for a second calmed down when he saw Sunghoon nod his head and pull him in a hug. The hug lasted for only a few seconds though because time was precious at this moment. It was more than enough for Heeseung to for only a split second forget what is happening around than and relax in his lover’s embrace. That is until he felt a wet liquid fall on his shoulder and a soft whisper next to his ear.

**“I’m so sorry.”**

  
Heeseung felt like screaming, but before he could do anything he felt something strong tie his wrist and was all of a sudden pulled to the nearest wall with his arms raised up. He looked up only to see handcuffs made out of icy magic gripping his wrists together which were connected now to the wall behind him making him unable to move. 

**“No, no, please don’t do this,”** Heeseung begged through painful sobs as Sunghoon kept going backwards with a sorry look on his tear-stained face. In that chaos with his ears ringing and everything going in slow motion, the last thing Heeseung managed to see with his blurry vision, thanks to the tear, were Sunghoon’s lips muttering a soft _“I love you”_ and then disappearing in the crowd of people.


	11. Chapter 11

While avoiding looks from everyone around him, Sunghoon ran to the right side of the castle where, the rumor says, the Creature found a weak spot and got in the last time. He knew what he was doing was stupid, but in his head fighting off those monsters was an even stupider idea.

When he found the spot he was searching for, he took a deep breath preparing himself that in 10 minutes or so, his plan could either succeed, resulting in him saving everyone, or going terribly bad and the consequence is...

Sunghoon shook his head trying to make all the bad thoughts go away. He shouldn't be thinking negatively because if he does so, maybe he won't be able to cast his spell in the first place.

For a split second, he remembered the last conversation he had with his mother.

* * *

_**"Mom, I wanted to ask you something before we leave,"** Sunghoon said with his hand tightly grasping his mother's wrist. He made sure Heeseung was too immersed in a conversation, probably gossiping about Sunghoon, with Yeji to notice that Sunghoon wasn't next to him. The Queen only nodded her head allowing him to continue speaking._

_**"The Headmaster said I possess a huge amount of power and I guess it's true because I was able to defeat a Creature by myself, but...why? Why me? I know dad and you are both extremely powerful, yet neither of you managed to do what I did a few nights ago."** _

_**"That is because you are the heir,"** She answered with a proud, yet scared, smile. The answer made Sunghoon even more confused so, Her Majesty continued, **"You are the great heir of our ancestor Park. It doesn't happen often, but sometimes the power can be passed on from one generation to another. I knew you were her heir the second you were born. The power I felt oozing from you when I first held you in my hands was indescribable."**_

_Sunghoon was on verge of tears. He couldn't understand why. Out of so many amazing people born in his family before him, why was he the one who got the power? His mother noticed the worried look on her son's face, as she released her hand from the grip she placed it on his cold cheek making him look up._

_**"You are destined to do great things. Don't forget that, my love."** _

* * *

With his mother's words ringing in his head he decided now is the time. He will use all of his power that his great ancestor gifted him with to strengthen the barrier even if it kills him. He knows that the possibilities of him surviving are slim, but for the first time in his life, he feels like he finally has a purpose. 

To say that he was scared would be an understatement and the shaking hands were the proof. His thoughts started running wild and he couldn't control them at all. He was terrified of dying, but what hurt him the most is that Heeseung will probably be the first one to find his cold body. He will see his lover's freezing, lifeless body and all the younger can hope for is that it will all be worth it.

The love of his life will be traumatized and he can't do anything about it. He will never see that teasing smile or feel those soft lips on his. The warm arms that somehow always found their way to Sunghoon's waist will now be left with no one to hold. He never even heard Heeseung say _"I love you"_ back.

Sunghoon closed his eyes remembering the first day they met or at least officially met. Heeseung's high pitched scream that he can still hear ringing in his head made him smile even in moments like these ones. The protective stand Heeseung took after the Creature ran in front of them will forever be engraved in the younger man's mind.

He thinks about the night Heeseung slept on the floor waiting for him after Sunghoon had a panic attack and locked himself in the bathroom. The very same bathroom they shared their first kiss in underneath the steaming water. It for sure would have been an interesting story to tell to their families while they swayed in the rocking chairs old and grey. How much Sunghoon wishes he could tell the story.

The last memory he thought about was something Heeseung said the night Sunghoon broke down. Maybe he was half asleep when he said it or maybe he didn't even fully mean it. He tried not thinking about it and focused on the sentence itself, trying to erase Heeseung's crying face from few minutes ago while he begged him to stay. 

Sunghoon could feel the power raising to his palm from the bottom of his feet. It was the amount he was never able to summon. The bright, blue light shined, directed to the barrier making everyone in the Moenia shield their eyes from the blinding light. 

Everything went quiet. Not a single sound was heard from the humans nor the beasts on the other side. 

It was a well-known fact that great spells require great emotions to summon them. No one said it out loud still shocked at the scene that unraveled before their eyes. Yet, everyone knew that the only emotion strong enough to make that spell Sunghoon just performed was _**love**_. 

It felt like an eternity of silence until a loud thud was heard. A cold, unconscious body hit the floor and, right after it, a painful screech was heard. A scream that everyone knew who it belonged to. Sunghoon closed his eyes with his lover's words on his mind.

**"Live alongside me until the last breaths leave our lungs."**


	12. Chapter 12

The second Heeseung's eyes were blinded by someone's spell he knew who it belonged to. He understood then and there what his lover was trying to do. He was going to risk his life to save everyone. 

He knew how beautiful Sunghoon's mind was and how selfless he was too. Not a single person in this place would give up their life in return to save others. And at that moment, Heeseung wished Sunghoon was a wicked person who didn't care about the people around him. He wished he had stayed with him. 

When the silence took over, the spell holding Heeseung against the wall disappeared too. He wanted to run up to him and hug him, but the fear of the sight in front of him made him freeze up in place. 

Tears never stopped going down his cheeks. His once sweet voice was now strained from all screaming. Even his legs gave up on him making him fall on his knees and hands. Hands tugging the green grass and nails digging in his own palm were like a wake-up call. 

He broke from his trance and legs, like they owned a mind of their own, ran straight to the body on the cold ground. People started moving backwards as soon as Heeseung fell in frint of the limped body. He clutched his lover's collar calling his name like a chant. 

**"No! No, no! Why did you have to do this?! Why you? Out of all these people, why did you have to sacrifice yourself? Ha? You know I can't do this without you, so why did you leave me all alone?!"**

Heeseung screamed at the body letting all of his thoughts escape through his mouth. Not caring about the stares from other people, he kept looking at those closed eyes praying that they will once again open and look at him with that look only he has. That loving gaze that never failed to make him feel cherished. 

Realizing he was asking for a miracle that will never come, Heeseung rested his forehead on his lover's chest, still praying he might hear a heartbeat once he does so.

**"I never even got the chance to tell you how much I love you. You slipped right through my fingers and disappeared in the night. Maybe that's how it's supposed to be. You appeared in the night saving me and now you disappeared doing the same thing again."**

Heeseung felt a warm hand on his shoulder and raised his head to see Headmaster with tears streaming down her face and an apologizing smile. He turned back to the body still sobbing not believing he lost him forever. 

In a split second the one person, he cared about just vanished and will never come back. Crazy that is how life works. One second you are cuddling in your bed with the love of your life and the next one you are crying over their dead body. Dead. Heeseung couldn't even say the word.

 **"I know you are gone and that you can't hear me anymore, but I truly loved you Park Sunghoon. And I will continue loving you until the day I join you up there."** Heeseung whispered with his forehead pressed against Sunghoon's one and hands cupping the cold cheeks. 

Just as Heeseung said his last sentence, the body underneath him moved. Surprised the older fell backwards as Sunghoon arched his back gasping for air.

He is _alive_. 

While that might be the only thought which was running through Heeseung's head, but Sunghoon's mind was racing. He had no idea where he was or what happened at that moment. His body started jerking as he tried to get used to his surroundings. 

Finally breaking out of the daze, Heeseung ran towards his lover enveloping him in his arms trying to calm him down. 

**"I'm here. It's alright. You're fine."** Heeseung kept repeating to the younger, but also himself. He couldn't believe that a few seconds ago he thought he had lost him forever. 

After all the twitching and tugging stopped, the older moved a bit from the hug placing his hands on the broad shoulder to look the younger properly. Those eyes he believed will never look back into his were now doing exactly that. Still shaken by what happened, his eyes were swaying around, however, after a few deep breaths Sunghoon finally calmed down. 

Delicate hands which were griping Heeseung's shirt before, now slowly found their way to tear-stained cheeks. 

**"Heeseung..."** Mumbled the shocked man not believing his own eyes. 

The man who was called never knew how beautiful his own name could sound until he heard his lover say it right now. A single, lost tear escaped Heeseung's eye and Sunghoon wiped it away with a delicate touch as if he was afraid the older would break under his touch. 

Not bearing to hold it anymore, Heeseung wrapped his arms around the tiny waist making himself content in the crook of his neck. While rubbing his button nose against the soft skin, he felt a hand comfortingly stroking his back as it was telling him that everything really will be alright. 

**" I'm not leaving you ever again, I promise."**


	13. Chapter 13

**"I swear to God, Park Sunghoon if you make me late to class AGAIN!!"** Heeseung threatened like he does every morning and Sunghoon takes his time in the shower as he does too every single morning.

  
 **"PARK SUNGHOON!"** Heeseung banged against the door once and as he was about to do it again, the door sprung open. The man stood there in just his towel with droplets still streaming down his naked chest and Heeseung knows if he wasn't late he would probably continue staring at him.

  
 **"You will do what, love?"** Sunghoon raised one eyebrow questioningly, but seductively at the same time while taking a step closer towards the older who became a blushing mess. He smirked at the state of his lover while placing his big hands on the older's waist pulling him closer.

  
 **"I will kick your ass."** Heeseung placed his hands on the bare body before him trying to make some distance between them as he stared straight at his eyes.

  
 **"You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried."** Sunghoon flirtatiously whispered in Heeseung's ear and started leaving butterfly kisses on his neck and exposed collarbone. Heeseung instinctively moved his head to the side giving his lover better access. Completely lost in the moment he even moved his palms on the chest went to the raven man's nape slightly tugging the hair that got entangled between his long fingers.

  
 **"Weren't you saying that you were going to be late?"** Sunghoon whispered teasingly making Heeseung break from his trance and return back to reality. 

  
He pushed the laughing man and ran straight to the bathroom muttering a few swear words before closing the door. Sunghoon laughter was heard even through the closed door and Heeseung couldn't help but, scream for falling for his tricks yet again.

  
It's been a month since they both have been through hell and back. To everyone's surprised, Sunghoon's plan was more than successful. Not only did he make the barrier complete and stronger than it has ever been, but he also destroyed every single Creature to have ever walked. It for sure is a mystery how that has happened, however, everyone was too excited and happy to ask any further questions, just grateful to be alive. 

  
Heeseung didn't leave Sunghoon's side for at least 3 days straight. He never said it out loud, but he was afraid if he let him out of his sight he would disappear once again. It took some time, not only for the couple but for everyone to get used to continue living their lives normally once again.

  
Heeseung walked out of the bathroom and scanned the room looking for the younger, but he was nowhere to be seen. His eyes fell to the entrance door only to see the man leaning against the doorframe scrolling down his phone. He smiled at the sight in front of him thinking how lucky he is to have him in his life.

  
His thoughts were interrupted when Sunghoon shoved his phone in his back pocket and hurried the older now saying they are really going to be late. Heeseung grabbed his backpack and while intertwining their fingers ran through the empty hallways. 

  
They came to the stairway where they would have to part, so Sunghoon let go of his lover's hand. After placing a small kiss on his cheek he started walking until he felt a tug on his wrist pulling him back. 

  
Heeseung grabbed his collar and pressed their lips together. Sunghoon's hands immediately grabbed his lover's hips closing in the space between their bodies. The sweet kiss was broken and their foreheads touched as they both were catching their breath.

  
 **"I'll see you after class,"** Sunghoon stole one more last kiss as the older let out a little giggle and simply nodded his head. 

  
Running down the stairway and down the hallways, now on their own, non of them could wipe away those tooth-rotting smiles off of their faces. Life taught them not to take a single second out of their lives for granted and they lived by that. They took minute by minute appreciating every moment they spent together and looked forward to the next one.

  
In the world they live in, no one could promise them tomorrow. Yet, this couple knew everything will be alright if they stuck together. After numerous holidays, birthday parties, and telling the stories of their adventurous life to their family, they laid in the same bed every night thankful to have spent a lifetime together. 

  
**_Longside each other until their last breath._ **

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it everyone!! The last chapter of ny first AU here on AO3!!  
> I'm grateful for all the feedback and everyone who read it <33

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time posting something on AO3!  
> I'm excited and scared at the same time, but I hope you will like this story.  
> Please comment your opinions and feedback because I truly appreciate it!!


End file.
